fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jalgor
Jalgor was a planet located deep within the Spirituis Galaxy, and was the main base of operations for the Circle of Shadows, as well as the home of the Nullifier. Part of the planet remains intact, albeit torn to pieces. History Early History Jalgor was one of many planets blessed with magic, with many magical spirits inhabiting the planet. They'd watch it become a paradise of sorts for all sorts of life, with one species in particular rising up. While their name was lost to history, they'd be known for establishing a utopian society based around magic. Researchers would study it, mages would teach it, and almost everyone could utilize it. Birth of Shadow Magic Eventually, one member of this species would discover shadow magic. Not knowing of its true power, they'd convince the rest of Jalgor's inhabitants to study and utilize it, believing that it was the key to ascending further. Jalgor's people began to utilize shadow magic, while not realizing the true cost of it. Over time, Jalgor's wildlife and lands began to die, with once-lush areas turning into barren green and black deserts. Shadow magic infested the land itself, and Jalgor was due to die. That is, until the Nullifier came about. During this time, Jalgor's magical spirits had been thrown into a crisis due to the emergence of shadow magic. The magical spirit that would soon become the Nullifier was intrigued by shadow magic's potential. The Nullifier would seek out Jalgor's inhabitants, asking to be blessed with shadow magic. He said that with its powers, Jalgor could be healed and the suffering would end. Of course, this was a lie. The Nullifier was motivated by the power shadow magic held, and would promptly enslave Jalgor's inhabitants. They were transformed into eldritch abominations infused with shadow magic. Rise of the Circle The next few years would see the Nullifier solidifying his power on Jalgor. The rest of Jalgor's magical spirits were promptly wiped out, with every kill granting the Nullifier more and more power. Eventually, the whole of Jalgor would become an "encasing" of sorts for the Nullifier, who would inhabit the planet's core. He had reached the point where he could influence magic users on other worlds, and sought to bring them under his command. When the Circle of Shadows was founded, it would use Jalgor as its base of operations. ''Hour of Reckoning: Part 2 Jalgor was invaded by the Vanguard of Spirits, and promptly destroyed using the superweapon beneath Ascerth. However, part of the planet remained intact, and was exposed to interdimensional activity. Its destruction had also led to the discovery of the Astrium mineral all over the Spirituis Galaxy. Vigilants'' Eventually, the Doomuli would set up shop on the remnants of Jalgor. Geography Jalgor is a world dominated by shadow magic. It can be seen from most of the Spirituis Galaxy as a green light, and is infused with shadow magic. Almost all remaining life on the planet is corrupted by the stuff, and freakish weather is common. On the planet's surface lies numerous strongholds utilized by the Circle of Shadows, with the most intimidating of them all being the Citadel of Anguish: the original citadel utilized by Jalgor's original inhabitants before it was overrun with shadow magic. Trivia *Jalgor is heavily inspired by the planet Argus from the Warcraft universe. Category:Planets